Dark Times
by SSA James
Summary: Companion to "Time for Change" WARNING! Rape, and really bad plot.


-Snape-

I looked at the black haired girl in my office. Willow Porter, 5th year, very beautiful. She was an easy target.

"I should be taking points from Gryffindor for throwing frog legs at Mr. Malfoy." I said sternly. I couldn't let her expect anything. Willow was a close friend of Harry Potter.

She glared at me. Still beautiful.

"Yes." She spat. A mischievous grin crossed her face, as though she was remembering her deed.

"Miss Porter," I pointed to the closet. "Go fetch me a vial of Acromantula venom." I instructed. She obeyed. I followed her, standing in the doorway.

She turned to face me. "Um, hi?" Willow said uncomfortably. I blocked her only exit. "Professor, I'm going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She tried to push her way out.

"Oh, you're not leaving." I closed the door, locking it.

"Professor..." She said, her voice weak. I pushed her to the wall. My mouth covered her's before she could scream. I threw off her robes and shirt. I began groping her too-large-for-a-fifteen-year-old girl breasts.

I felt her tears. They always cried.

"You're mine now, Willow." I whispered in her ear.

I pushed up her skirt and she screamed.

-

Her dark make up was running down her face. Willow was about to leave when I grabbed her waist.

"Tell anyone, and I'll personally kill you." I pulled her closer and kissed her roughly.

-Harry-

"The girls are acting weird." I told Seamus and Ron in the dorm.

"Tell me about it. Willows been strange for weeks." Seamus said, worried. Indeed, his girlfriend had been acting strange ever since she got back from Snape's office. She wouldn't go anywhere without Seamus or Dean.

"Lavender and Parvati, too" Neville noted.

"I wonder what's going on." Ron looked puzzled.

All the girls from fifth year and up in Gryffindor had been darting to and from classes with their heads down. The never went on the grounds. And the never left the company of a male friend. All, except Hermione. Though she was worried.

"Let's go down for dinner." Ron suggested.

As soon as we hit the bottom step, Seamus strode over to Willow. He wrapped the pretty girl in his arms. Tilting her head up, he kissed her softly. Hermione smiled at the sight of them, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He muttered. "Look at me, I'm Seamus and I can kiss my girlfriend." Hermione punched his shoulder, which had little effect on him.

"Are we going to eat?" Ron whined. Hermione scolded him for only thinking about food.

We were about to leave when Willow pulled Seamus back. "I need to tell you something." Now she looked worried.

"Wait here." He mouthed to me. So the rest of the group went down to the Great Hall as I set down and Seamus followed Willow under the stairs.

After a minute, Seamus yelled "What?" Another minute passed, and he walked out from the stairs, looking green. Seamus plopped in a chair.

"What's wrong, mate?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." I immediately felt the color drain from my face.

"Seamus, aren't you a little young to be doing that kind of stuff?" Seamus' face turned bright red.

"It's not mine, you git."

"Then how is...you know?"

"She was" He looked like he was going to vomit, "raped" he finished quietly.

"By who?" I asked, thoroughly shocked. He shook his head.

"I dunno. She wouldn't tell me. He has some sort of power over her. But when I do find him, I'll snap the bastard's cock off and make him eat it."

"Who do you think it was?" I asked, ignoring his violence.

"Probably a Slytherin. Those asses think they rule everything. But that's why all the girls are freaking out."

"Because they were" I couldn't bring myself to say it, but Seamus nodded.

-

"Well, I have a theory of who it is." Hermione said when I asked her after dinner. Ron hadn't done anything but look sick since I told them about Willow.

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. It's simple. Snape." She said. Ron looked sicker than the time he puked up slugs.

"Snape?" We said in unison.

"Yes. Just think about it. All the girls who are acting strange, they got in trouble with Snape then started acting strange." I hadn't thought of that, but it made sense. "Plus, he's probably hornier than hell. God knows he needed a good shag.*" Ron stared blankly at Hermione.

-Snape-

I sat in my office on Sunday, thinking about my next victim. Hermione Granger. She was much too trusting of teachers to suspect me of anything.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said to whoever was on the other side. Albus Dumbledore slid into my office.

"Severus, I have been talking to the other teachers about some rumors flying around." He was interrupted by another know. "Come in." He said. Willow Porter poked her pale face in.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll come back later."

"No need, Willow. It's fine. I needed to talk to you also." Willow looked at him curiously and shut the door behind her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There are rumors about you, for the most part, I don't listen to what the students muse about, but I need to know if there's any truth behind this particular rumor." Willow looked at the ground.

"Yes, it's true."

"By whom; may I ask? I'd like to talk with the young man." I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"Seamus Finnegan." She said.

"I thought as much." Dumbledore patted her shoulder then turned to me. "I'll consult you later, Severus." With that he left.

Willow stayed against the far wall.

"And what was that about?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. So her and Finnegan 'got busy'.

"Fantastic for you and Finnegan."

"Seamus and I never had- never mind. It's yours." My stomach lurched. I had gotten a _student _pregnant.

"Get rid of it." I growled.

"No! It's a living thing. Even if it's father is a greasy haired rapist. And my teacher." She stood straight and walked out of the room.

I sat at my desk with my face in my hands. I couldn't be fathering a child of a 15 year old girl. Especially when I was 36. I was old enough to be _her _father.

-Harry-

"Finnegan." Professor Binns called out. Seamus was pulled from his daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office." Seamus picked up his stuff and left.

Curiosity got the better of me. I asked to go to the bathroom. I pulled the invisibility cloak from my bag, drawing it on. Seamus wasn't far ahead. I followed him into Dumbledore's office.

"Sit, Seamus." Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Seamus did as he was told.

"So, I had a talk with Miss Porter yesterday." Seamus burnt red. "We, at Hogwarts, do not support sexual activity, but as they say, boys will be boys." Dumbledore smiled. "You're probably very frightened about what's going on." Seamus nodded. "Good luck. You can go back to class."

Seamus seemed shocked that he got off so easily. I followed him out. And I swore I could hear Dumbledore say "Good by, Mr. Potter."

-2 months later-

Being 4 months pregnant, everyone knew she was, just by looking at her. Hermione told Seamus her theory and now, he wouldn't let Snape anywhere near Willow, but Willow wouldn't tell anyone who, exactly, raped her.

Malfoy and his friends found it hilarious to tease her about being pregnant.

Snape was late, again, so we stood outside the potions room.

"Little miss Porter got down and dirty with the Irish man." Malfoy sneered. Laughter rose from the Slytherins.

"Shut up, Draco." Snape staggered from his office. Everyone was shocked that he would scold his favorite student.

Umbridge filed into the classroom with us, and sat near Snape's desk.

"May I help you?" asked Snape, clearly not wanting anything to do with the toad of a woman.

"No, just checking in on the resident whore." Everyone froze. Even Malfoy hadn't been that mean. And even he looked shocked.

"Then go look in a mirror, Dolores, and leave my class." Snape sat down as Umbridge's mouth popped open. "I assure you," He said when she didn't leave, "that Porter and Finnegan will not drop down and do it on the dungeon floor."

Even Willow and Seamus laughed.

-Snape-

I couldn't even look at the girl carrying my child. Willow was so skinny that the bump stood out like a sore thumb.

And Finnegan was becoming quite annoying. I found him snogging Willow in random corridors.

"Hands off, Finnegan." I yelled at the interlocked couple on the last day.

Willow was very pregnant. From what I was hearing, Seamus was planning on helping raise my child. How odd it would be to teach a child that was mine, but at the same time, wasn't.

-Epilogue-

Dean Neville Finnegan was born June 9th, 1996. He was raised by Willow and Seamus Finnegan. Though Snape taught the child in Potions, he grew up thinking Seamus was his Father.

****

*I realize Hermione would NEVER say that, but I know we were all thinking it.   
**  
I know this is a long "one-shot", but it's kinda just an add on for my story "Time for Change". My OC's from this show up in it. I had this planned for an actual fic, but decided against it. So this is kind of explaining my OC's. I know, it sucks, so you don't have to bother Reviewing, but reading would be nice.**


End file.
